


One Shots bc why not

by AshTheHufflepuff



Category: The Munsters, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheHufflepuff/pseuds/AshTheHufflepuff
Summary: These are all one shots for my favorite stuff that don't have much if at all fanfic
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Dale, can I talk to you?" Glenn asks. He's in pain without an explanation. Well, more like hot and tingly. Glenn has a bit of a disorder that made it hard for him to get it up before twenty. Well, he's 22 and horny for the first time and scared shitless. "Yeah, sit down son." Clearly, Dale hadn't noticed the tent. Or at least chose to ignore it. "Dale, you know about things. I need your help with something, and it's really akward...." Glenn starts to pause and stutter between letters. "Come on, Glenn. I'm sure I've seen it before." He finally gets it out, "Dale, there's something wrong with my.....penis..." Dale's eyes momentarily widen, but he remains calm nonetheless. "Well, let's go back to the bedroom and I take a look, hm?" Glenn nods nervously and follows the senior into the smaller room. The door is locked behind them when Dale gestures for the younger to reveal what's happening. He sits as his pants go to his knees while Dale sits opposite. Glenn's cock lightly slaps his covered stomache as it stands to attention. "Son, have you ever been horny before?" The young man looks at Dale with confusion, "Horny? What's that?" Dale looks at him with sympathy, poor boy must be so scared. "Take off your lower clothing and sit on my lap, I'll help you feel better." Glenn does so and slightly buries his face in the other man's neck, not wanting to look. The senior wraps an arm around the younger's waist, bringing him closer. "Dale, I'm afraid. It hurts." Dale hushes him and rocks slightly to make him calmer. "Glenn, may I touch your penis?" He nods hesitantly, then Dale grabs his red, swollen cock. Glenn lets out a gasp and moans quietly. "D-Dale......" He begins to stroke, collecting beads of precum, slicking his movements. Dale grabs ahold of Glenn's balls, and then he was gone. A sharp, loud moan and jets of cum shoot from the head. Dale takes some tissues to clean himself and Glenn, then dressing him in some of the senior's larger clothes. "Go to sleep, your exhausted." With that, Dale left his new lover to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Marilyn organized all the potions and vials of God knows what on the table, while her grandfather fixed the shelf they all belonged to. Her lack of eating was coming up to catch her, weakness beginning to plague her tiny frame. You see, Marilyn hasn't eaten in four days, at least she hasn't been cutting. Her new habit left scars old and wounds new, getting harder and harder to hide. Her family has no clue, thank God. Marilyn started feeling intensely dizzy, her knees beginning to give. "Grandpa, I think I might just sit." "Ok, Marilyn. Are you f-Marilyn!" Grandpa rushed to his fallen grandneice and lifted her onto the table they used to repair his son-in-law, noting how oddly light she was. Marilyn's eyes fluttered open to see her grandfather checking her wrists. He just wanted to check her pulse, but good lord. "Grandpa, I'm so so sorry. I just lost control." Grandpa knew that she was suffering, her no good bums called parents disowned her. For loving women the same as men, ludicrous. "Its alright, dear. I'm not angry at you. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" "Grandpa, I've been starving myself. I'm trying to be pretty, so maybe someone will like me." His heart shattered. He knew she wasn't by definition attractive, but she had a beautiful soul. "Come here. You're gonna be alright." And she would be, Grandpa would make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral was dull and depressing, the main noise was Marilyn sobbing and the Munster family consoling her. She eventually managed to slip away, trying to catch her breath. She began digging through her purse frantically, looking for her sharp metallic release. Finally, Marilyn found the sliver of metal that made her dizzy with euphoria and blood loss. She drew up her silk sleeve and left 5 shining, cherry cuts gracing her porcelain skin. Grandpa had set to looking for his niece, and what he found was beyond what he expected. Marilyn's left hand and right wrist glazed with red and a sheet of sharpened metal between her fingers. "Marilyn, dear...." Her body recoiled at his shocked words, her arms drawing up to her chest as tears fell from her young face, poor doll only 14. Marilyn jumped slightly when she felt warm, homely arms wrap her gentle body. "Mary, dear, I've got you now. I'm here," A sweet voice drifts her fear and pain, defending her broken shell. Grandpa takes his kerchief from his pocket and ties it round her wrist, not too loose nor tight. The pair wipe tears and rejoin the group, acting as if Marilyn had just been a bit overwhelmed. At least now she knew who to go to if it all came to be too much again.


End file.
